Sacrifício para Osíris
by Tenie F. Shiro
Summary: Era uma proposta tentadora trocar aqueles desertores por seus nobres Cavaleiros de Ouro.Porém, seria mesmo tudo verdade?Mas,o que um deus sem proteção poderia fazer a ela? Atena ainda terá um ano para sofrer as conseqüências. FICHAS FECHADAS!
1. Introdução

**Sacrifício para Osíris**

**De Tenie F. Shiro**

**N/A:** Bom, estou de volta! Depois de muito tempo. Confesso que uma fic de fichas de Saint Seiya é algo que eu sempre quis fazer! =D Estou ansiosa pra saber como vai ser, espero que essa fic seja mais bem-sucedida que as outras duas de fichas... T_T

Não tem nenhuma relação com "Eros precisa de óculos" e se passa logo depois da Saga de Hades (estou desconsiderando Prólogo do Céu). No final desta introdução, tem um resumo da história de Osíris, apesar de ele mesmo contar em uma parte aqui.

Bom, aproveitem e não se esqueçam das reviews com sugestões e criticas CONSTRUTIVAS! E, claro, com as fichas! \n_n

Introdução

Fazia praticamente um ano desde a batalha contra Hades. Tudo parecia estar como era antes, tudo parecia exatamente igual, exceto pelo silêncio sepulcral que reinava, por suas escadarias, habitações e arenas quase desertas, onde ainda se ouvia o eco dos passos dos que haviam sobrevivido e que continuavam ali.

-Tudo é ainda mais mórbido sob a neve de Janeiro. – suspirou Saori de seus aposentos, observando a paisagem branca e fria pela janela. – Tudo me parece tão... Terrível e devastado, sem chances de recomeço... E...

A voz suave chega aos seus ouvidos antes que ela possa sentir o cosmos daquele que invadira seus aposentos:

-Ora, Atena, por que tamanho pessimismo? Com ou sem eles, você vai ter que continuar.

Saori Kido, agora contando 17 anos, virou-se bruscamente para encarar o invasor. De fato, incomum, apesar de tudo que ela já havia visto: alto e esguio, dono de olhos negros misteriosos e com aquele quê de sarcasmo que era quase irresistível somado ao sorriso largo e sedutor. Pareceria quase normal, exceto por sua epiderme descorada, cuja palidez era tanta a ponto de adquirir um tom esverdeado, como a de um cadáver, que, em contraste com suas curtas madeixas muito negras, lhe davam um ar ainda mais doente.

-Acalme-se – prosseguiu, com a voz baixa e tranqüilizadora – Não vim aqui para te atacar. Não seria capaz tamanha covardia, principalmente porque eu sei o que é ser atacado de forma tão vil.

-Eu não entendo... – ela balançou a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos dele, confusa.

-E eu não esperava outra reação. Admito que foi muita falta de educação da minha parte aparecer sem aviso prévio e sem me apresentar, o que é pior – ele não parecia querer fazer mal algum. Curvou-se cordialmente, prosseguindo – Eu sou Osíris, deus egípcio da vegetação e do além. Ou, pelo menos, era antes de meu irmão Tífon (N/A: Ou Seth, que é a que mais aparece nas pesquisas) me retalhar. Depois disso, fiquei mais conhecido como Deus dos Mortos, mas, na verdade, eu só governo o mundo dos mortos, por assim dizer. Pobre Anúbis, sempre sem os devidos créditos. – finalizou, gargalhando. – Porém, pode me chamar de Adamek Moravec, sócio numa funerária na Eslováquia. Parece brincadeira, né? (N/A: E é, eu não podia passar sem uma piadinha dessas! XD)

Saori parou por um minuto, absorvendo as informações que haviam acabado de despejar sobre ela.

-E Hades? O mundo dos mortos é dele, não é?

-Bom, digamos que a gente divide o terreno muito bem. – novamente aquele riso baixo e descontraído. – Ele, de fato, manda. Mas na parte dele.

-Certo... – respondeu vagamente, fitando o chão, pensativa. Calou-se por um momento, depois, tornou a falar, com firmeza – Certo. E por que eu deveria acreditar que _você_ não tem intenção de me atacar? O momento é propício, afinal.

-Primeiro porque não tenho nenhum interesse aqui, nem em você nem em sua humanidade amada. Segundo, só quem foi trancafiado num sarcófago e, como se não bastasse, depois foi esquartejado pelo próprio irmão, é que sabe como é ser atacado quando não há como lutar. E, sendo eu uma vítima dessa covardia, não desejo o mesmo a ninguém. Mais alguma coisa? Posso responder quantas perguntas você quiser, já que estou no _seu_ Santuário.

-Que seja. E o que o traz aqui? Como governante do mundo dos mortos, creio que seja atarefado demais para perder seu tempo conversando comigo sobre como me sinto após vencer Hades e perder meus melhores cavaleiros? Pensa em mudar de profissão e se tornar psicólogo?

-Não sabia que desprezava tanto seus outros protetores. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro lhe eram _tão importantes_ assim? E não, eu não pretendo mudar de "profissão".

-Não que eu menospreze os outros, mas, você deveria saber que eles eram os mais poderosos.

-Claro. Melhores só se fossem de platina.

Saori deu um meio sorriso, distraída, enquanto o outro andava pelo quarto, observando a tudo com cordial interesse.

-Veio aqui para escarnecer de mim e de meus protetores, Osíris? Seria isso _inveja_ por não ter alguns pra você também?

-Oho! Que língua ferina, pequena deusa! Mas, não vou ligar pra isso dessa vez, porque eu também não gostaria de ver um estranho invadindo sem mais nem menos meu templo e, ainda por cima, fazendo piada de meus cavaleiros. Bom, se me permite, eu andei te observando.

-Oras, tenho um admirador secreto, então? Não sei se fico lisonjeada ou se mando te atacarem imediatamente. – ela riu, amarga – Vá direto ao ponto. Se o que você quer é que nos digladiemos, ótimo! Afin..

-Se eu quisesse seqüestrá-la ou algo do gênero, lhe garanto que já teria conseguido, porque todo mundo sabe que isso não é desafio pra ninguém. – respondeu, sério, vendo-a amarrar a cara – Não tenho interesse, como já lhe disse, em te destruir ou em te prejudicar. Mas, como você sabe, eu não tenho guerreiros meus. Meu santuário é vazio, estou desprotegido caso queiram me atacar. Sou um deus, mas não sou indestrutível. Faz vinte anos que voltei, mas não muito tempo que tomei consciência do que ocorre. Eu _sei_ que meu irmão virá atrás de mim mais cedo ou mais tarde, e não tenho tempo pra formar meus guerreiros...

-E daí?

-Vim te fazer uma proposta.

-Qual?

-Trago seus preciosos Dourados de volta a esse mundo, mas, em troca, quero que me dê aqueles que seriam seus sucessores. Quero a próxima "geração" deles.

-Como? – a reencarnação de Atena riu, descrente – Você não poderia...

-Posso mexer meus pauzinhos e conseguir isso fácil, fácil. Diferente do que você está pensando, não quero Cisne ou Dragão ou qualquer outro que você pretendia colocar no lugar deles, se é que posso chamar assim. Quero aqueles que foram _treinados_ para isso, e que deserdaram há quatro anos.

Diante da expressão desnorteada da jovem, Osíris alargou o sorriso, e prosseguiu:

-Procure saber de doze aprendizes que fugiram daqui faz quatro anos. Eles foram treinados, e muito bem treinados, para trajarem as armaduras de ouro. Mas, como eles devem estar um pouco enferrujados, creio que seria mais interessante para mim que estes lutassem para que pudessem ter novamente esse direito.

-E o que me garante que você está dizendo a verdade? E, caso eu aceite, o que você me daria como garantia de que vai cumprir seu trato?

-Pergunte a qualquer um que esteja aqui há mais tempo sobre esses doze desertores e... Hm... Como garantia, se aceitar, trago de volta quatro de seus Cavaleiros de Ouro e, depois que me der os doze sucessores, trago o resto. Que tal? É uma proposta muito boa, não encontrará outra igual.

-Vou pesquisar sobre isso e depois lhe dou a resposta... Adamek?

-Exatamente. Quando tiver a resposta, eu volto.

-Me dê uma semana e terá sua resposta.

-Claro. Sendo assim, boa sorte, Senhorita Kido, e até breve!

...

Nem o frio cortante ou a grossa camada de neve que recobria o Santuário foram capazes de impedir os Cavaleiros e Amazonas de Atena de treinarem naquele domingo, 7 de Janeiro de 1990.

June e Marin arrastavam Shina para a arena, enquanto ela, batendo o pé, xingava o Olimpo inteiro e qualquer um que visse pela frente.

-Vamos, Shina, mexa esse seu traseiro flácido mais rápido. – provocou Marin, enquanto June se contorcia de tanto rir.

-Flácido? Eu te digo o que está flácido aqui... – resmungou, sua voz ecoando ameaçadoramente.

Do lado oposto à entrada por onde o trio de Amazonas avançava, Hyoga riu e comentou:

-Shina acordou bem-humorada como sempre!

-Eu, hein? Que bicho que mordeu a megera hoje? – Jabu ergueu as sobrancelhas, voltando-se para observá-las.

-Uma cobra? – sugeriu Ikki, morrendo de rir.

-Veja quem fala, bando de peçonhentos – Shiryu balançou negativamente a cabeça, contendo o riso. Em vão.

Shun ignorou e prosseguiu com seu treino, calado e mais distante dos outros. Fazia um ano, de fato, mas não parecia. Era tudo tão intenso e surreal que não parecia fazer o menor sentido muitas vezes. Mas, o que interessava é que ele estava vivo e que nada mais acontecera desde então.

Enquanto isso, Shina ameaçava descontar sua ira no primeiro que surgisse por aquela entrada, e, para a infelicidade do cavaleiro Retsu de Lince, agora com 24 anos, que pisou na arena no exato momento em que a Amazona acabava de jurar de morte o primeiro que entrasse.

-B... Bom dia, Shina. O dia está péssimo, não? Concordo plenamente com sua revolta, mas creio não tenho tanta fibra. – falou ele, deveras assustado com a cena, mas sem abandonar o tom gentil e conciliador.

-Oh... Bom dia, Retsu. Desculpe por isso, não esperava que fosse você. – respondeu, sem graça pela primeira vez no dia.

-Sem problemas, eu entendo que se sinta um pouco... Irritada com esse tempo esquisito. Mas, veja pelo lado bom, antes que você perceba, Julho já estará aí. – falou, acenando para June e Marin, pronto para tomar seu caminho para longe dali, antes que a mulher mudasse de idéia e resolvesse atacá-lo.

-Então, Shina, quem será sua próxima vitima agora? – riu a loira, enquanto se aquecia.

-Pois é, apesar da cara de ruim, a Shina não consegue atacar alguém tão indefeso... – Marin gargalhou.

-Muito engraçadinhas estão as senhoritas hoje! Espera até eu perder a minha paciência com vocês! – resmungou, de costas para ambas.

Pararam ao sentir o cosmos de sua deusa se aproximando, até que ela irrompeu pelos portões, com uma expressão indecifrável. Curvaram-se diante dela, apesar de Saori não ter visto todos, sua mente ainda estava confusa com a aparição de Adamek, a reencarnação de Osíris.

Ela dirigiu-se diretamente ao trio de moças, que permaneciam ajoelhadas:

-Marin, Shina, eu preciso falar com vocês por um minuto. – disse calmamente.

-Sim, senhorita.

Ela deu meia-volta, sendo seguida pelas duas. Já reunidas em um lugar mais reservado, questionou-os, falando pausadamente:

-Eu gostaria de saber se... Os Cavaleiros de Ouro possuíam aprendizes antes de... Da Batalha das Doze Casas.

-Bom, o Camus tinha o Hyoga. – falou Shina, engolindo em seco.

-E além dele...? – diante do silencio constrangido delas, Atena sorriu, complacente – Podem me contar, eu já sei.

As duas se entreolharam, depois Marin tomou a frente:

-Ninguém fala nisso, é como se nunca tivessem existido.

-Esse é o preço da traição! Mereciam muito mais... – resmungou Shina, interrompendo suas injurias ao ouvir um pigarro mal-humorado de Marin.

-Bom, havia, sim, doze aprendizes de ouro. Os mais velhos eram o de Gêmeos, Sagitário e Aquário (N/A: Desculpas prévias a quem pegar esses personagens, mas é preciso, para ter alguma lógica), mas, no final, os dois primeiros acabaram sendo treinados realmente por outros dois cavaleiros, de Ouro também, depois de tudo aquilo que aconteceu e... Bom, a senhorita sabe.

-E eles fugiram mesmo? Por quê?

-Fugiram, vai fazer uns quatro anos. Queriam ter direito a escolher a maneira como levavam suas vidas, pelo que eu soube.

-Teriam fugido antes, se o Mestre do Santuário não tivesse usado tudo o que tinha a seu alcance para impedi-los. Estavam quase desistindo, quando ocorreu a Batalha das Doze Casas, e, tendo assim uma brecha, todos sumiram no mundo. – disse Shina, indiferente.

-Não acho que muitos aqui se lembrem deles, ou que tenham tido tempo de pensar neles, depois que fugiram, aconteceu tanta coisa que nem tivemos tempo para avaliar isso. – comentou Águia.

-Vocês sabem onde posso encontrar mais informações sobre eles?

-Sabemos os nomes, mas, se a senhorita perguntar aos servos mais antigos, principalmente aqueles que trabalhavam nas Doze Casas, conseguirá informações muito mais detalhadas.

-Está bem. Obrigada. Eu vou precisar dos nomes e se alguma de vocês lembrar de mais detalhes, gostaria de saber.

Nenhuma delas questionou o porquê daquilo, simplesmente disseram tudo o que sabiam e tornaram à arena, caladas.

...

A semana passou rápido demais, talvez, pensava Atena, na sala do Grande Mestre, quando foi, novamente, surpreendida por Adamek, que, dessa vez, escondia com perfeição seu cosmos. Perfeição demais para quem jurava ter descoberto havia pouco tempo.

-Boa tarde, Saori. Posso chamá-la de Saori, não posso?

-Prefiro que não me trate com tanta intimidade, Moravec.

-Como desejar, Senhorita Kido. – seu riso baixo ecoou pelo salão vazio – Então, pensou bem naquilo que eu propus?

-Pensei e cheguei à conclusão que não é uma proposta de se jogar fora. – respondeu, no mesmo tom sarcástico.

-Então, foi atrás de informações sobre os doze traidorezinhos? Não disse a verdade?

-Sim, você disse. Qual o prazo para entregá-los?

-Isso. Bom, tem algo que gostaria de pedir.

-Pois peça, já que trazer meus cavaleiros de volta depende de você. – resmungou, a contragosto.

-Gostaria que os pequenos desertores lutassem contra seus... Candidatos a Dourados, se assim posso chamá-los, e, aquele que vencer e, hipoteticamente, ganhar a armadura, eu levo.

-Isso é mesmo necessário?

-Você não tem nada a perder, Senhorita Kido. Pode acabar perdendo um cavaleiro de bronze ou prata, mas vai ganhar um aprendiz de ouro que pode rapidamente substituí-lo.

-Não é assim que a banda toca, Moravec. – grunhiu, erguendo-se.

-Não? Mas, diante do desespero, eu vi que você se arranjou rápido, com planos de colocar seus amados soldadinhos de bronze em armaduras de ouro.

-Alguns deles já se provaram dignos. – rebateu, entre dentes.

-Dá no mesmo – falou pausadamente. – Topa ou não?

-Está bem, está bem. Eu aceito. – ela caminhou até o eslovaco, parando a alguns metros dele. Seu olhar era firme, determinado.

Ele estendeu-lhe a mão, que a jovem Kido apertou com força. Foi tudo rápido demais. Adamek puxou-a para si, tomando seus lábios bruscamente.

Assim que conseguiu se livrar do atrevido – mas, no fundo, Saori não tinha muita certeza se tinha empregado todas as suas forças naquilo – grunhiu, irritada:

-O que você pensa que está fazendo, seu...?

-Pronto. Tem seus quatro cavaleiros, como prometi. Agora, ficarei no aguardo. Te dou um ano para treiná-los.

-Mas que...!

Aqueles quatro cosmos tão poderosos pareciam tomar todo o Santuário e a deusa virou-se, sentindo o corpo inteiro estremecer, para encarar Gêmeos, Sagitário, Aquário e Capricórnio, parecendo ainda mais pálidos em suas togas brancas.

Assim que tomaram consciência de onde estavam e diante de quem estava, ajoelharam-se, ainda silenciosos.

O Santuário inteiro sentiu quando aqueles quatro cosmos poderosíssimos surgiram, inundando tudo ao seu redor. Como que num piscar de olhos, parecia que todos estavam ali, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

...

Passado o tumulto, Saori reuniu doze de seus cavaleiros – por coincidência, oito deles estavam treinando na manhã em que Osíris lhe fizera a proposta – para dar inicio à sua "caçada particular". Explicou-lhes sobre os doze aprendizes, sob os olhares atentos dos quatro Cavaleiros de Ouro ressuscitados.

-Eu já tenho seus nomes e a localização de cada um deles. Cada um de vocês estará incumbido de trazê-los de volta a qualquer custo e, já aqui, deverão treiná-los como se fossem seus aprendizes e não deixar que fujam de maneira alguma.

-Espera, a senhorita está sugerindo que eu vou ter que ficar de babá de um desertor nojento? – resmungou um dos doze convocados, sendo apoiado por outros dois.

-Você não está em posição para se recusar a obedecer ordens! – esbravejou Saga, avançando para o jovem.

-Saga, espere – a deusa colocou o braço na frente do cavaleiro – Não vamos reagir de maneira tão intempestiva, apesar de tudo. Escute, isso é uma ordem e você vai obedecê-la, querendo ou não.

-A senhorita me permite um comentário? – a voz de Aiolos surgiu, tímida, diante do breve silêncio – Não sei se os outros concordam comigo, mas, se é pra treinar novamente meu aprendiz, então eu que devo fazê-lo, afinal, ninguém mais deveria estar responsável por meu aprendiz.

-De acordo. – falou Shura, enquanto Camus concordava com a cabeça, sem emitir um som sequer.

-Não sei se deveria deixá-los sair agora. Tudo é muito repentino. – analisou Saori.

-Com todo o respeito, fazemos questão. – pronunciou-se Camus, sendo apoiado silenciosamente pelos outros dois.

-Sendo assim, – ela voltou-se para os três que haviam protestado – vocês estão dispensados. E Saga, infelizmente, precisarei de você aqui, porém, se você quiser ir...

-Não faço questão. Nunca tive aprendiz. – disse, severamente, com o rosto tomado de repúdio.

-Se é assim. Vocês partem essa noite.

-Temos quanto tempo, senhorita? – perguntou Retsu.

-Uma semana seria mais do que necessário. – opinou Gêmeos, friamente.

-Eu só me pergunto o porquê disso. – comentou Shun, aéreo, como se falasse consigo.

-Prefiro não revelar meus motivos ainda, da mesma maneira que, como já disse, não revelarei como Saga, Aiolos, Camus e Shura estão aqui neste momento. Boa sorte a todos e nos vemos em uma semana.

...

Saori não poderia ter previsto o que aconteceria ao selar aquele contrato, trazendo para dentro de seu Santuário doze jovens ainda mais revoltados e afiados do que há quatro anos atrás.

E, além do que, talvez não tenha sido tão boa idéia fazer um acordo com Osíris, afinal, nunca se sabe o que está se passando na cabeça dos outros... Mas, essas questões somente serão esclarecidas com o tempo, e isso, eles terão de sobra.

-x-x-x-x-

O mito de Osíris: Deus egípcio associado à vegetação e à vida no além. É filho de Geb e Nut, seus irmãos são Seth (ou Tífon), Néftis (que se casaram entre si) e Ísis, com quem ele se casou. Ele governou o mundo (o Egito), tendo ensinado aos homens técnicas fundamentais para a civilização, como a agricultura. Seu irmão Seth governava o deserto e tinha inveja das terras prosperas do irmão, e passa a tramar contra ele. Junto com 72 conspiradores, Seth convida Osíris para um banquete, e lá, apresenta um belo sarcófago que promete dar a quem couber nele. Ninguém além de seu irmão consegue caber no sarcófago, justamente porque ele foi feito "sob medida" para ele. Quando Osíris entra, ele é trancado lá dentro e jogado no Nilo. Porém, o corpo é encontrado por Ísis após algum tempo de busca desesperada, e Seth, irado, esquarteja o irmão e espalha seus pedaços pelo Egito. Com a ajuda de Néftis, Ísis consegue reunir quase todos os pedaços do corpo (exceto o pênis, que foi devorado por um peixe, ou três, depende da versão). Ela, a irmã e Anúbis fazem a primeira mumificação. Ísis se transforma numa ave que, com o bater de suas asas, ressuscita Osíris, porém, após isso, Osíris passa a governar apenas o mundo dos mortos.

Há uma série de detalhes e variações nas histórias, mas essa é a versão que mais aparece, segundo minhas pesquisas. Basicamente, é isso. Devo acrescentar que Osíris e Ísis tiveram um filho (Hórus), que derrubou Seth e governou o Egito.

-x-x-x-x-

Vamos às fichas, então! (Que coisa mais comprida O_O)

Nome completo:

Sexo: fem/masc

Data de Nascimento: A partir de 68 até 78

Local de nascimento:

Armadura de Ouro: (Que ele ou ela não tem, mas poderia ter tido)

História: (Por favor, motivos pelos quais aderiu à revolta são importantes, então, não se esqueça deles!)

Lugar onde vive atualmente: (Sei que parece desnecessário e que poderia aparecer durante a parte "História", mas, por ser uma informação importante, é bom frisar)

Descrição psicológica: (Vale falar do que gosta e do que não lhe agrada muito)

Descrição física: (Pode conter peso e altura, mas não será citado.)

O que andou fazendo depois que fugiu:

Hobbys: (dois, no máximo)

Manias: (duas, no máximo)

Algum dom: (Não precisa ser algo como telecinese ou algo do gênero, pode ser coisas como saber desenhar muito bem, cantar, ser bom com máquinas ou com pessoas. Obviamente que dons extraordinários seriam muito bem-vindos!)

Tipo de roupa que costuma usar: (Não peço a descrição de uma única roupa, tipo "uniforme", mas do "estilo" de roupas que o personagem costuma usar (ex.: Calça jeans e camiseta comprida)). Vale citar as cores que o personagem nunca usaria ou as que ele usa com freqüência.

Cavaleiro/Amazona responsável pelo personagem: cite dois e (por favor) a relação com eles. Não precisa ser um romance, se você não quiser.

Tenho permissão de mudar algo?

Bom, para terminar e deixar como exemplo, aí vai a ficha da minha personagem.

Nome completo: Ilse Amaral Ventura

Sexo: feminino

Data de Nascimento: 30/04/1972 (Touro)

Local de nascimento: São Paulo – SP – Brasil

Armadura de Ouro: Touro

História: Criada até os cinco anos no Brasil, foi levada para o Santuário para treinar e vir a ser uma amazona algum dia. Treinada por Aldebaran de Touro (motivo pelo qual não perdeu o vinculo com seu lugar de origem), gostava muito de seu mestre e sempre se esforçava ao máximo para deixá-lo orgulhoso. Porém, conforme foi crescendo, passou a se questionar do porque de tudo aquilo, do porque de não poder ser como a maioria e de ter seu destino traçado com tanto rigor. Um dos motivos que a fizeram revoltar-se contra o sistema no qual vivia foi seu interesse pelo próprio passado. Com 13 anos começa a deixar claro sua insatisfação e passa a infernizar a vida de todos, exceto Aldebaran, que compreende sua revolta, mas não pode fazer nada para ajudá-la apesar disso. Sem chances de fuga, aos 14 suas esperanças estão minadas, até que uma série de batalhas nas 12 casas se inicia e Ilse e os colegas vêem a oportunidade que precisavam. Com uma pequena ajuda ("indireta") de Aldebaran, a garota volta para São Paulo, onde vai morar com Amarílis, irmã de sua mãe e aparentemente a única pessoa viva de sua família, que vive com os dois filhos, Cássia e Celso. Adapta-se muito rapidamente a tudo e vive com medo de ser encontrada e trazida para o Santuário.

Lugar onde vive atualmente: Guarujá – SP – Brasil

Descrição psicológica: Explosiva, orgulhosa e cabeça-dura, Ilse sustenta sempre o semblante sério (quase mal-humorado) e o jeito áspero e cínico, porém, no fundo, é muito sensível, amável e calorosa, entretanto, não deixa transparecer isso. É determinada, inteligente e esforçada. Sempre guarda tudo para si, sem demonstrar emoções ou abalos diante dos outros, mas, quando se vê sozinha, chega a desmoronar, entretanto, nem assim permite que as pessoas se aproximem. Pode mudar completamente sua maneira de agir se tem algo que deseja muito, e não medirá esforços para consegui-lo. Pode parecer uma pessoa falsa e sempre disposta a enganar até a própria sombra se for necessário, porém, o que muitos não sabem é que Ilse é muito leal, só que, por ser extremamente desconfiada, nunca acreditou em ninguém a ponto de lhe devotar tal fidelidade. Não fale em voz alta, mas ela é uma romântica incurável, e tenta reprimir isso a todo custo, ficando muito brava quando alguém insinua algo. Gosta de sossego, chocolate, calor, de ler, dormir e sonhar acordada, tudo isso, claro, na santa paz de Deus.

Descrição física: (1, 68m; 72 kg) Alta, curvilínea, silhueta delicada e proporcional. Cabelos castanho-médio pelos ombros, ondulados, com uma franja reta um pouco acima das sobrancelhas. Olhos castanhos e pele clara.

O que andou fazendo depois que fugiu: Estudante. Tinha acabado de entrar em uma faculdade de renome, no curso de História.

Hobbys: Ler e escrever

Manias: Enrolar mechas do cabelo com as pontas dos dedos, principalmente quando está pensativa ou chateada, e puxar as "pelinhas da unha" quando está ansiosa.

Algum dom: tem memória fotográfica. Nada passa batido por ela!

Tipo de roupa que costuma usar: Calças compridas (jeans) escuras, camisetas mais largas ou blusas de lã compridas. Está sempre com algum blusão ou jaqueta por cima. Usa todas as cores, mas prefere tons de cinza, preto, branco e tons escuros de vermelho, roxo, azul marinho e verde oliva.

Cavaleiro/Amazona responsável pelo personagem: Shun de Andrômeda. Ilse vai tentar afasta-lo a todo custo, pois, desde o começo, ela percebe que, com toda sua amabilidade e sutileza, ele consegue derrubar suas resistências. Andrômeda vai precisar de muita paciência com sua teimosia.

Qualquer dúvida, mandem por review. Bom, obrigada desde já e espero que nos vejamos em breve num próximo capítulo! ;)

Abraços e bom feriadão,

Tenie.

8


	2. Capítulo 1

**Sacrifício para Osíris**

**De Tenie F. Shiro**

**N/A:** Olá a todos! Como têm passado?

Primeiramente tenho que agradecer a todos que mandaram fichas e/ou adicionaram a história nos favoritos! Fiquei realmente muito feliz e animada! Juro que nunca recebi tanta review num só dia! XD Fiquei até perdida! Mas, eu adorei isso! ;)

Eu até recebi três fichas a mais! O_O Eu vou confessar uma coisa: eu gostei muito de todas e quero realmente aproveitar todas! Áries, Escorpião e Câncer ganharam um aprendiz a mais cada. Shina e June são de Áries, ou seja, alguém ia ter que lutar contra duas, agora, não vai mais! ;) O mesmo acontece com Escorpião (Retsu não tem signo determinado, nem data de nascimento, então, acabei determinando ele como de Escorpião. Um escorpiano diferente, mas, vá lá, ninguém é igual a ninguém. Sem dizer que ninguém acredita que o Mu é ariano, mas... Detalhes, detalhes). Bom, mas devo dizer que quase nem tive trabalho com esse aumento! Eu só tive que criar um personagem a mais, porque minha amiga Mary Lehardy de Rosier criou outro (eram dois) e me poupou trabalho XD

Mas, deixando isso de lado, creio que todos puderam notar a trastada que eu fiz quando esqueci de colocar a lista de personagens que vocês poderiam escolher como responsáveis _' Desculpem mesmo, eu estava quase babando em cima do teclado de tanto cansaço T_T' Que atire a primeira pedra quem nunca esqueceu informações importantes em momentos cruciais. / Admito que mereço uma pedrada por isso, mas, a boa notícia é que ainda há tempo de salvar a história! =D E é nesse capítulo que eu vou consertar essa pequena falha. Acho que vocês vão gostar da minha solução, só Osíris que não vai ficar muito feliz. Ah, sim, esqueçam o quesito "Cavaleiro/Amazona responsável", eu tive que reorganizá-los e isso vai aparecer na "N/A" do final. Mas, calma! Vocês terão muitas surpresas nesse capitulo.

Desculpem os transtornos e vamos com isso!

Obrigada a todos que colaboraram e que a quem está lendo, e não se esqueçam das reviews com sugestões e criticas CONSTRUTIVAS!

Boa leitura e nos vemos ao final! ;)

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Capítulo 1 – Como se nunca tivesse mudado...

Antes que todos saíssem para pegar o necessário para a viagem, Saga pronunciou-se, como se, de repente, lembrasse de algo muito importante:

-Atena, a senhorita não pode mandar apenas 12. Se quiseres mesmo todos os desertores, a senhorita deve saber que, na verdade, eles eram 15.

-Como é? – Saori arregalou os olhos, espantada – Mas... Como é possível ninguém ter me dito que tinham mais treze?

-O caso é que tinham. Escorpião, Áries e Câncer tinham dois aprendizes.

-Bom, então eram quatorze, porque Mu tem o Kiki e ele já está aqui...

-Não, além dele havia mais um. Kiki veio depois.

-Essa não... – a jovem Kido bateu na testa, irritada – Peço que todos aguardem mais um pouco, enquanto eu vejo isso direito.

-Eles esperarão o tempo que for necessário, a senhorita não precisa nem pedir. – falou Saga, irritando ainda mais os cavaleiros e amazonas ali presentes.

-Enfim, quando estiver tudo resolvido, eu lhes peço mais algum tempo. Irei chamá-los quando estiver tudo resolvido. Podem se retirar. – vendo que Camus, Shura e Aiolos também iam embora, chamou-os – Menos vocês três, quero falar-lhes.

Os outros cavaleiros só começaram a comentar quando estavam passando pela Casa de Virgem.

-Que saco! O Saga mal chegou e já pensa que pode ir mandando? Vai se foder (N/A: Desculpem os termos, eu queria colocar outra coisa, mas, não seria o Ikki se não tivesse esse jeitinho "meigo e educado" dele)! – xingava Ikki, mal se agüentando de raiva.

-Eu concordo! – disse Shina, espumando – Mas é muita folga! O cara primeiro se deixa dominar pelo seu "lado mal", tenta dominar o Santuário, e aí ele vem achando que tem todo o direito de se auto-declarar o braço direito de Atena e pronto? É muito pra minha cabeça!

-Algum problema se ele tiver se arrependido por ceder a um mal que nem ele poderia ter controlado? – falou Shun, a voz baixa e fria. Todos souberam de imediato da comparação que ele estava fazendo com Hades.

-Nennhum, Shun. Mas, você é diferente dele, você sempre foi bom e ele é maluco, além de mal por natureza e... E você estava possuído... – Shina tentou concertar.

-Mas, Saga era o cavaleiro mais poderoso e bondoso dentre os doze – comentou Retsu, contemplativo – E por isso ele era um dos candidatos a substituir Shion.

O silêncio constrangedor foi interrompido pela voz de June, que falava num tom de consolo:

-Mas ele perdeu. E Shun não perderia, porque ele sempre foi uma pessoa muito gentil.

-Será que não? – questionou um dos três cavaleiros que haviam protestado contra ir atrás de um dos "traidores", Nachi de Lobo (N/A: Achei melhor dar nomes aos bois, porque senão ia ficar muito confuso, mas isso não significa que eu vá utilizá-los). – Porque, pra agüentar Hades, ele só pode ter um lado muito cruel pra alimentar a fera, né?

-Cala a boca, Nachi, que todo mundo sabe que você é só mais um invejoso nojento que, por não ser nada no mundo, fica falando mal até da própria sombra! – rebateu Shina, que precisava dar um jeito de arrumar a situação e, de quebra, jogar todo seu mau-humor em cima de alguém.

-Não sou ninguém? Eu sou o Cavaleiro de Lobo!

-Quem? – perguntou Marin, num tom maldoso.

-Ora essa! E você que é somente uma _amazona?_ – falou, sem respeito algum, fazendo as três Amazonas se virarem, os cosmos queimando.

-Corrigindo: Eu sou a Amazona de Prata de Águia! Estou acima de você e você me deve respeito!

-Aliás, você deve respeito a todos aqui, porque, se seu pequeno e megalomaníaco cérebro não percebeu, o mundo não gira em torno de você, seu merda. – disparou June.

-Eu não sei por que vocês ainda dão ouvidos a ele, é só mais um idiota dos tantos que existem no mundo. – disse Hyoga, com desdém.

Andrômeda estacou na Casa de Virgem, deixando a confusão se perder escadaria abaixo, junto com as vozes que sumiam. No fundo, era injusto que fizessem de meia dúzia de desertores Cavaleiros de Ouro, afinal, eles provaram não merecer no momento em que fugiram. E, pior, mostraram seu total desrespeito por posto tão sublime. Porém, repensando nas palavras da deusa, não ficara muito claro o motivo da fuga. Sentiu-se ansioso para encontrar-se com um deles, queria saber o porquê daquilo, queria poder mostrar a ele que não era tão ruim assim... Queria entender, mais que tudo, era só isso que Andrômeda desejava.

...

Já na cabana que ocupavam, Shina e June, numa cena incomum, ouviam Marin vomitar injúrias sobre o cavaleiro de Lobo:

-Aquele moleque estúpido! Como ele ousa? Oras! Tem momentos que eu quero pegar essa máscara e enfiar no nariz de quem inventou isso! – Águia puxou a máscara do rosto e atirou no chão, irada.

-Marin, acalme-se, por favor. – falou June, assustada – Tudo bem, é revoltante que tenhamos que usar máscaras pra nos igualarmos aos demais, mas, não precisa ter um derrame por isso.

-Aliás, uma coisa, meninas – começou Shina – Se temos que usar máscaras porque somos bonitas, então, acho que todo cavaleiro bonito deveria usar também.

-E toda a amazona feia devia ficar sem?

-É. Simples assim.

-Que coisa mais absurda! – resmungou Marin, andando de um lado para o outro, impaciente – Que porcaria!

-Vamos parar com isso, Marin? Só eu reclamo igual a uma velha aqui! Pode parar! – disse a Amazona de Cobra, fazendo a outra rir. – Deixa que eu reclamo por você.

-Ok, você venceu. – falou, para encurtar o assunto, mas, aquilo não significava que ela havia parado de maquinar mil maneiras de matar, humilhar e/ou despedaçar a existência miserável do outro.

-Você reclama só pela Marin? Eu sempre achei que você reclamasse pelo Santuário inteiro! – gargalhou June.

-Engraçadinha. – ela olhou para a outra de soslaio, com um sorriso maldoso de quem está prestes a fazer uma pergunta indecorosa – Então, como é essa história sua com o Andrômeda?

-Ah... Isso. – respondeu, como se não fosse com ela – Não íamos dar certo.

-Como não? Vocês são tão unidos e ficam tão bonitinhos juntos!

-É. O Ikki e o Shun também são muito unidos. – rebateu, sem alterar a voz – Acho que eu nunca gostei realmente dele. Não _daquele_ jeito.

-Mesmo porque, com treze ou quatorze anos, ninguém gosta de ninguém. Gosta?

-Falou e disse, tia velha – zombou Cobra da observação de Águia – Você tem dezenove, não se esqueça disso.

-Marin é uma mãezona. – sorriu-lhe June – Está sempre olhando por todos nós. Às vezes, ela olha até por Atena.

-Obrigada. Mas, eu concordo. Eu cuido até da Shina! Essa é a que dá mais trabalho! – riu-se.

-Haha. Estou morrendo de rir. – resmungou, séria.

...

Voltemos à Sala do Grande Mestre, onde Atena, depois de ter se inteirado do assunto, viu-se sozinha. Adentrou o local, indo até uma ante-sala escondida, onde tentaria contato com Osíris.

-Apareça, Osíris. Vamos. – começou, sem ânimo, achando-se um pouco tola por fazer aquilo – Vamos, Osíris, sua praga que gosta de sumir.

Não houve resposta. Saori resolveu tentar outra tática, com um sorriso cínico no rosto:

-Adamek, apareça, por favor. Vamos lá, seu beijoqueiro duma figa! (N/A: Nossa, que coisa mais inútil de se dizer, mas eu achei muita graça nisso XD)

-Beijoqueiro duma figa, eu? – fingiu-se ofendido o rapaz – Que coisa mais ofensiva de se dizer! Eu só te dei um beijinho! E não vá dizer que não gostou!

-Eu sabia que assim você apareceria. – ela riu irônica.

-Nem venha implorar por mais um, que eu não dou! – exclamou.

-Eu não quero nada seu! Só explicações. Sabia que eram 15?

-Hm... Isso? Ah, sim, eu sabia. Mas pensei que você não ia querer me dar os quinze, então...

-Quer os quinze, seu infeliz? – resmungou, arregalando os olhos e franzindo o cenho.

-Queria, mas olha a sua reação! Se eu tivesse falado isso na lata, você ia pular no meu pescoço!

-Seu mercenariozinho dos demônios! Eu te dou a mão e você quer o pé?

-Ai, ai, quanta ofensa pra um deus só! Imagino do que você chamou Odin, Poseidon e Hades, porque, se eu que só vim aqui fazer um acordo estou sendo ofendido de tal maneira, se eu tivesse te atacado então!

-Calado, Osíris. Quer os quinze? Leve todos eles! Não passam de traidores!

-Não é por aí, não, Atena. Eu quero quinze cavaleiros. Se, por acaso, algum dos seus amados soldadinhos de chumbo...

-Cavaleiros de Bronze – ralhou.

-Que seja. Se algum deles ganhar a luta contra um dos desertores por determinada Armadura de Ouro, eu vou levá-lo. Foi o trato.

-Ouça bem o que lhe digo, Osíris – falou, com o olhar pegando fogo, apesar do semblante frio – Você não vai levar nenhum deles daqui. Nem que eu tenha de fazer o impossível para que você não os leve.

-Ok. Se você está dizendo. – ele deu de ombros, sério – Não importa quem, só quero poder garantir minha segurança o quanto antes.

-Mas, não te chamei aqui por isso. Quero te fazer uma proposta.

-Interessante. O que você poderia querer de mim, pequena deusa?

-Pensa comigo, Adamek! – falou em tom cativante e animado – Eles terão que ser treinados e lutar, mas, acha mesmo que quinze traidores terríveis, vão obedecer à meia dúzia de cavaleiros de bronze ou prata? Eles eram _Aprendizes de Ouro_! Naturalmente enfiaram em suas cabeças que são melhores que os demais! Não vão obedecer a ninguém! Exceto...

-Ah, não! – exclamou Adamek, como se fosse uma criança birrenta – Isso não! Nem que a vaca tussa e o boi espirre que eu vou ressuscitar os outros oito dourados que você perdeu! Pode esquecer, ok?

-Eu não disse que queria oito. Quero _dez._ – falou, mordaz.

-_Dez?_ Perdeu o juízo?

-Quero que traga Shion e Kanon também.

-Você só pode estar doida! Se eu não queria nem oito, dez então! Nem vem!

-Então você pode esquecer os quinze, porque eu me recuso a tentar conter quinze revoltosos e sair no prejuízo sem ter meus Cavaleiros de Ouro (N/A: Ela incluiu o Kanon pra economizar tempo. E eu também XD) aqui! Você vai ficar com doze e vai ficar feliz, ouviu? Pense bem. Tífon te matou duas vezes, você realmente vai querer arriscar? Como dizem, três é demais, ainda mais quando esses três têm o melhor treinamento que um cavaleiro pode receber.

Ele ficou calado por longos minutos, quando, enfim, erguendo os braços, declarou:

-Venceu, Atena! Trago os dez de volta e você me dá os quinze vencedores, ok?

-Ok! – falou, num tom infantil e alegre, como se fosse completamente inocente.

Ele estendeu-lhe a mão e Saori olhou-o como se ele fosse idiota:

-Tá pensando que eu vou cair nessa de novo?

-Quer fechar o acordo ou não?

-Precisa mesmo?

-Tudo bem, não precisa. Mas, nada de tentar descobrir como e por que. Por favor, espere mais uns cinco minutos aqui.

-Não vou tentar nada, pode ficar tranqüilo.

-E outra coisa. Não deixe que nenhum deles saia, nem que seja só por um tempo, do Santuário. Estamos entendidos?

-Perfeitamente. – concordou, apertando a mão de Moravech com firmeza.

...

Da Casa de Virgem, Shun pôde sentir os dez poderosíssimos cosmos invadirem as Doze Casas, e estremeceu.

-Por Atena... – murmurou, sentindo uma felicidade surreal e um medo incomum ao mesmo tempo.

Subiu o mais rápido que pôde, topando com os outros três Cavaleiros de Ouro que já tinham retornado à vida.

À entrada da Sala do Grande Mestre, estacou, enquanto Camus, Shura e Aiolos prosseguiram assombrados, ao ver seus companheiros de batalha ali, tão vivos e confusos quanto eles próprios estavam.

Saga chegou depois, tão incrédulo quanto todos os outros. Aquilo era um milagre! Bondade divina ou não, era animador!

Quando Atena adentrou a sala, às lágrimas praticamente, todos se ajoelharam, o ambiente tomado por repentina gratidão e amor.

-Por favor, levantem-se. – disse, com um sorriso lacrimoso – Eu que deveria ajoelhar em agradecimento a tudo que já fizeram por mim.

-Minha deusa, com sua permissão – começou Aldebaran – Como fez isso? Como nos trouxe de volta?

-Depois, Aldebaran. Depois. Agora, voltem para suas Casas e descansem, pois mais tarde vão ter um choque. E... Aiolos, Camus e Shura? – os três a encararam com interesse – Não poderão mais ir atrás de seus aprendizes, terão de permanecer aqui mais um tempo.

-Se a senhorita diz, então, acataremos com prazer. – pronunciou-se Shura.

-Aprendizes? – estranhou Leão – _Aqueles_ aprendizes?

-Esses mesmos. – Saga bufou – Com todo respeito, mas, nossa deusa resolveu que vai buscá-los e treiná-los para competir com os demais que assumiriam nossos postos.

-Isso não é um tanto... – arriscou Mu.

-Eu sei que parece uma loucura, mas depois me entenderão. Podem não aprovar, mas entenderão.

-Vamos respeitar sua decisão, mas gostaríamos de saber... Logo, se possível. – disse Aphrodite delicadamente.

-"Vamos respeitar"? Acatamos as ordens de Atena sem nenhuma condição, entendeu? – ralhou Saga.

-Ei, Saga. – falou Kanon, com cara de poucos amigos – Você não está em posição de corrigir ninguém. Se nossa deusa se ofendeu, ela mesma irá no repreender.

-E você se acha em posição de rebater, seu traidorzinho sujo?

Um encarou o outro, prontos para brigar. Parece que os geminianos voltaram à vida de péssimo.

-Parem imediatamente com isso! – a voz de Shion se sobrepôs a de ambos, e ele colocou-se entre os Gêmeos. – Que vergonha dois homens feitos brigando feito crianças diante de nossa deusa!

Um silêncio constrangedor fez-se, enquanto os irmãos se ajoelharam diante de Saori, pedindo desculpas.

-Não, não, levantem-se. Eu fico um pouco sem graça diante disso. – ela riu, delicada – Mas, sem ofensas, Saga, você estava um pouquinho chato mesmo, mas estou tão contente em tê-los de volta que nem ligo.

Até Shion riu daquela, enquanto o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos enrubescia violentamente.

Antes que saíssem, Saori chamou Kanon e Shion.

-Bom, eu realmente queria falar com a senhorita sobre essa história de trazer quinze desertores pra dentro do Santuário. Não sei de nada sobre isso, mas já tenho que dizer que não pode ser boa idéia.

-Ah, Shion. – suspirou, pensativa – Se você soubesse, não ia ser tão condescendente.

-Soubesse? Soubesse do quê?

-Não insista, não vou contar hoje. – respondeu, séria – Kanon, se quiser ficar, esteja a vontade, me alegraria muito se o fizesse.

-Obrigada, minha deusa! Não vai se arrepender! – sem aviso nenhum, Kanon ergueu Saori num abraço de urso, atraindo um olhar fulminante de reprovação do antigo Grande Mestre, e uma gargalhada cristalina da deusa.

-Bom te ter de volta.

Mesmo depois de Kanon desaparecer escadaria abaixo, Shion continuou reclamando:

-É só o que me faltava! Eles ficam agindo como se tivessem doze anos... Ora, francamente!

-Shion, só me diga uma coisa: Quando eu sair daqui, você vai pular igual a uma pulga de felicidade, não vai? E não pergunto isso a você como sua deusa, mas como uma curiosa. – questionou a jovem Kido, com um sorriso discreto no rosto, como quem não queria nada.

-Hm... Vou. Mas a senhorita não ouviu isso de mim.

-Claro que não. Agora, com sua licença, tenho muitos assuntos a tratar, não só do Santuário como também da Fundação. – finalizou, atravessando o salão a passos largos.

-Mas, senhorita, e o...?

-Esqueça disso. Eu prometo te contar depois, agora só... Aproveite! – ela sorriu-lhe, já no primeiro degrau, para depois disparar escada abaixo antes que ele voltasse a insistir.

O homem ficou observando-a desaparecer escadaria abaixo. Suspirou, murmurando para si:

-E pensar que é só uma criança...

...

Encontrar quem quisesse ir não foi tão difícil quanto a menina Kido imaginara. Marin foi informar uma amiga que tinha certeza que iria com todo o prazer até os quintos do inferno por Atena: Aliya de Grou, uma jovem nascida em Ruanda. Era muito alta, com um belo corpo, forte e esculpido, contando dezoito ou dezenove anos. Possuía madeixas furiosamente pretas, caindo em pequenos e perfeitos cachos até a cintura, e sua pele tinha um belíssimo tom de chocolate, escuro e vibrante. Sua máscara seria como qualquer outra, não fosse uma exagerada e colorida flor tomando toda a face direita, cobrindo o belo rosto de traços agudos e marcantes.

Aliya, ou Ali, era uma moça esperta, de fibra, persistente e talentosa. Leal à causa que defendia e aos poucos amigos que tinha, sempre dava tudo de si numa luta, quando sabia que aquilo valia a pena. Era um pouco explosiva, porém de grande coração e bom-humor insuperável, ela sempre animava as festas do Santuário.

A amazona de Grou aceitou prontamente ir com o trio até sua deusa, a qual nunca vira de perto.

Nachi, Ban e Geki, o trio que seria substituído por Aiolos, Camus e Shura, não acatou bem a notícia de que teriam de buscar os antigos aprendizes de Ouro. Comentando sobre o assunto, acabaram por chamar a atenção de Tony de Lira, um cavaleiro de vinte anos, nascido em Portugal.

Tony era um jovem aparentemente antipático e arrogante, absurdamente quieto, falando só o necessário com quem o cercava, porém, quando conhecido melhor, mostrava-se muito honesto e bondoso. Um rapaz alto, de corpo bem trabalhado, a epiderme muito alva coberta por sardas. Olhos castanho-claros, de cor semelhante aos cabelos, curtos e encaracolados.

Lira seguiu-os silenciosamente até o Salão do Grande Mestre, pensando que, se não pudesse ajudar, pelo menos teria tentado.

Shun subiu mais cedo que todos, não tinha muita disposição para ficar jogando conversa fora. Infelizmente, Ikki tivera a mesma idéia, e eles acabaram por se encontrar em dada parte do caminho.

-Nem parece verdade que os Cavaleiros de Ouro estão de volta, você não acha? – perguntou como quem não queria nada. Depois da batalha contra Hades, todos notaram que o cavaleiro de Fênix tinha se tornado mais sutil e que o irmão, em contrapartida, se tornara mais austero.

-Acho. Mas, não sei se estou feliz por isso.

-Por quê? Um dia iremos trajar as Armaduras de Ouro também, retardar um pouco esse momento não tem nada demais.

-Não é por isso. E, mesmo que fosse, não me animaria seu comentário, porque se estão trazendo os aprendizes pra cá, significa que querem que as armaduras sejam deles, como deveria ser.

-Não seja tão pessimista, Shun! – ele passou o braço pelo pescoço do irmão e bagunçou violentamente os fios castanhos – Vai ver querem guilhotinar os traidores!

-Com certeza – respondeu ironicamente, rindo enquanto se livrava do irmão – Quem vai fazer a guilhotina? Você?

-Talvez, afinal, sou o mais brilhante cavaleiro de Atena!

-E o mais modesto também, suponho. – ele riu. Realmente, Ikki estava menos carrancudo, menos mal-humorado. Talvez fosse alguma centelha de gratidão à vida que ainda tinha depois de tantas perdas.

-Claro! Tem cavaleiro mais formidável que eu?

-Encarnou a Rainha Má da Branca de Neve ou é só impressão? – ele fez uma pausa – Além do que, eu diria que Seiya sempre foi capaz de grandes feitos. Ele podia não ser um poço de inteligência ou esperteza...

-Realmente, ele só tinha o tico e teco, literalmente. – gargalhou Fênix, engasgando ao perceber o olhar reprovador do irmão – Mas você sabe que eu digo isso com todo o respeito.

-Como eu ia dizendo, - respondeu incomodado – Seiya foi capaz do impossível por Atena. Ele pode não ser o mais perspicaz, mas é o mais leal de fato.

Fez-se um momento de silencio, constrangedor e pesado, enquanto os irmãos subiam os degraus, até Ikki retomar o assunto:

-Você acha que ele vai acordar?

-Acho. E creio que logo, porque ele nunca faltou quando Atena precisou dele.

Se houve uma coisa que os dois repararam foi a estranha ausência dos recém-libertos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Nem sinal de cosmos para se dizer a verdade! Porém, no fundo, ninguém se importava de verdade com isso, porque pensavam ser somente efeito passageiro do que acabara de ocorrer. Porém, como já foi e sempre será lembrado, nada é garantido.

Enquanto aproximavam-se do Salão do Grande Mestre, notaram que um cosmos, fraco e impossível de identificar, ainda, devido à distancia, ia de encontro a eles. Apressaram o passo, sem nem reparar naquilo, curiosos para saber quem era aquele ou aquela que Atena convocara para cumprir aquela missão ao lado deles e dos demais.

Chegaram juntos à grande entrada, bem a tempo de ver Seiya de Pégaso prostrado ao lado de Saori, que estava sentada no trono do Grande Mestre com uma vasilha dourada no colo, como o leal cavaleiro que sempre fora.

Ikki gargalhou, indo cumprimentar o companheiro de batalhas, com uma irônica e divertida exclamação:

-O que é isso? A volta dos que não foram (N/A: Piadinha do meu avô XD Eu não resisti a usá-la)?

O rapaz riu junto, enquanto a moça Kido, ladeada por Shion, permanecia com uma expressão levemente apreensiva no rosto que, agora, adquiria traços de mulher.

Andrômeda titubeou por algum tempo, mas, ao final, foi saudar o amigo também.

Logo os demais começaram a chegar, em grupos, e espantaram-se também pela súbita recuperação do Cavaleiro de Bronze.

-Seiya, como foi que... Isso aconteceu? – questionou Marin, abraçando forte aquele que, para ela, seria sempre seu aprendiz.

-Eu não sei. Foi como se eu tivesse simplesmente despertado de um sonho! – disse ele, com um sorriso.

Diante de tamanho alvoroço, ninguém reparou que duas figurinhas, que pareciam minúsculas tão encolhidas do jeito que estavam à soleira dos portões da entrada, passavam minutos curvados diante de sua deusa. Aliya e Tony não ousavam sequer respirar normalmente, seus corpos tremiam de ansiedade como nunca ocorrera durante toda sua vida! Eles, sempre tão seguros e corajosos, jamais imaginaram estremecer de tal forma!

A menina Kido, percebendo os dois ao fundo, largou o pequeno tonel e foi ter com ambos. Com um gesto delicado, tocou-lhes os ombros e, sorrindo serenamente, pediu que se levantassem.

-Quem são? – questionou-os gentilmente.

-Aliya de Grou – levantou-se a primeira – É uma honra inimaginável vê-la tão de perto, minha deusa.

-Tony de Lira – apresentou-se o segundo – Estou indescritivelmente honrado de conhecê-la, minha deusa.

Saori muitas vezes estranhava toda aquela devoção, até sentia-se mal por saber que tantos de seus cavaleiros deram suas vidas por ela, sem nem ao menos conhecê-la!

-Obrigada por virem, estava realmente precisando de mais dois cavaleiros para esta missão. Devo dizer que a honra é toda minha em conhecê-los.

Aliya sentiu uma vertigem cruel, pensou até que ia desmaiar, enquanto Tony já até tinha se preparado para ampará-la, mas sem ter muita certeza se não precisaria ser igualmente acudido.

Shion tirou os dois jovens daquele torpor surreal, quando, tentando organizar todos, fez sua voz elevar algumas oitavas (N/A: Me corrijam se eu estiver errada, por favor, e, qualquer erro estúpido de ortografia, perdoem e me avisem, porque eu gosto de escrever babando de sono, então, só pode dar nisso, né?):

-Isso é maneira de se comportar diante de sua deusa? Organizem-se imediatamente!

A mocinha Kido sorriu mais uma vez para Lira e Grou antes de voltar para o lugar onde estava quando eles chegaram.

Organizaram-se em filas: na primeira, Marin de Águia, Shina de Ophiuchus, Aliya de Grou e Tony de Lira. Atrás deles, June de Camaleão, Shiryu de Dragão, Hyoga de Cisne Ikki de Fênix. Na terceira fileira vinham Seiya de Pégaso, Jabu de Unicórnio, Nachi de Lobo e Geki de Urso. Logo na fileira de trás, Ban de Leão Menor, Ichi de Hydra e, por fim, Shun de Andrômeda.

Atena ia principiar seu discurso, quando Saga de Gêmeos irrompeu pela entrada, fazendo todos se ajoelharem novamente, mesmo que a contra gosto, como era o caso de alguns.

Postou-se ao lado da pequena deusa, calado ainda. Todos se levantaram com um comando quase histérico de Shion, e, dessa forma, a moça Kido pôde falar:

-Creio que todos já saibam o motivo pelo qual estão aqui, e sei que nem todos concordam, porém, entenderão meus motivos em breve, espero, e verão que foi a decisão mais acertada. Antes de tudo, gostaria de dizer que seus esforços e sacrifícios serão recompensados, pois o que lhes pertence por direito, ninguém pode tirar.

Ela fez uma breve pausa diante do silêncio mortificado dos demais. Limpou a garganta e prosseguiu, com a voz enérgica, porém respeitosa, de um general bem-sucedido diante de suas tropas:

-Cada um de vocês tem por missão localizar e trazer de volta com vida um dos desertores. Quero que usem a força somente como último recurso, não precisamos causar a estes aprendizes mais impressões ruins sobre o Santuário, o que poderia desencadear novas reações deles. – Nachi, Jabu e Ikki fecharam a cara – Quero que os convençam a vir, assegurem-nos de que nada de mal lhes ocorrerá, que não queremos castigá-los, mas, sim, dar-lhes uma nova chance. Como Saga já disse, e não custa nada repetir, terão uma semana para trazê-los, porém, atrasos serão perfeitamente toleráveis, – dessa vez, foram os dois antigos Grandes Mestres que ficaram de cara amarrada – devido ao tempo de viagem de cada um e à magnitude desta tarefa. Cada um de vocês irá tirar um nome ao acaso de dentro desta vasilha – ela fez uma leve indicação ao objeto sobre suas pernas – e, só assim, receberão as informações daqueles que devem trazer de volta – finalizou, inabalável, mesmo diante dos olhares fulminantes da maioria ali presente. – Alguém se candidata?

-Se a senhorita me permitir – a voz de Shun reboou pelo salão, forte e fria.

-Como quiser – ela lançou-lhe um olhar gentil, sem perder toda a firmeza que adquirira desde que a batalha contra Hades se findara.

A deusa estendeu-lhe o pequeno tonel ornamentado, chacoalhando-a delicadamente. Andrômeda puxou um papel muito bem cortado e rigorosamente dobrado de dentro. Pareciam todos iguais, sem tirar nem pôr, o que tornava tudo ainda mais justo, pensou.

Um silêncio tenso tomou o local enquanto o cavaleiro de Bronze desdobrava o retângulo branco. Quando leu o nome, até Saori estava inclinada para ele, inconscientemente, como se quisesse dizer "E então?".

-Ilse Amaral Ventura.

Saga deu um pulo, franzindo ainda mais o cenho, porém, sequer foi notado por alguém ali.

Shion entregou à Andrômeda uma pasta com tudo o que necessitava saber sobre ela, e o rapaz voltou para seu lugar.

Um por um, eles foram tirando nomes e recebendo pastas. Ao final, Atena colocou a vasilha de lado, levantou-se e deu por encerrada a reunião:

-Vocês partem esta noite mesmo. Desejo a todos boa-sorte e espero que nos vejamos novamente daqui uma semana!

Os cavaleiros e amazonas foram se retirando rapidamente, aos cochichos, ansiosos e eufóricos pela mais nova missão. Estar de volta à ativa era ótimo, apesar de todo o receio de que algum deles jamais voltasse ao Santuário.

Antes que pudesse sair, Shun foi chamado por Gêmeos, que colocou a mão em seu ombro e, em voz baixa, segredou-lhe:

-Esta demônia que tiraste foi quem deu início à revolta. Quando encontrá-la, se ela oferecer resistência, diga que o Grande Mestre mandou dizer-lhe que, se ela não voltar sem fazer estragos, o que aconteceu há seis anos, quando ela ameaçou fugir pela primeira vez, vai acontecer de novo. Entendeu?

Livrando-se rudemente do braço de Saga, o jovem simplesmente concordou com um aceno de cabeça, sentindo um estranho asco surgir-lhe no peito. Aquilo era uma ameaça séria, aparentemente. Desceu as escadas rapidamente, a curiosidade a cutucar-lhe o âmago, querendo saber o que ocorrera havia seis anos.

...

Mais tarde, Atena reuniu-se novamente com seus Cavaleiros de Ouro, que, sem armaduras, foram reclamar-lhe um problema estranho:

-Minha deusa, nossas armaduras não respondem mais a nossos cosmos! É como se ainda estivéssemos exilados! – comentou, espantado, Shaka de Virgem.

-Isso não ocorreu... – murmurou Saori – Por essa eu não esperava!

-A senhorita sabe dizer-nos que houve? – questionou Shura, ainda mais alarmado que o primeiro.

-Infelizmente, sim. Porém, como já venho repetido diversas vezes, não posso dizer a ninguém sobre isso no momento. Tudo há seu tempo.

-Entendemos perfeitamente. – concordou Máscara da Morte – Porém, gostaria de saber se elas voltarão para nós.

-Voltarão, não se preocupem com isso. Agora, recomendo que vão para alojamentos no vilarejo, pois receio que haja acidentes se ficarem nas Doze Casas sem serem reconhecidos por suas próprias armaduras. Ou, se preferirem passar as noites nos aposentos da Décima Terceira Casa, onde nos encontramos, ficaria honrada de tê-los como companhia, pelo menos enquanto não estiver no Japão.

Os cavaleiros assentiram, afirmando vigorosamente que a honra era toda deles, enquanto Kanon, que ouvira a conversa de enxerido, deu meia-volta e dirigiu-se para o vilarejo, onde procuraria uma cabana vazia para ajeitar-se.

...

Pouco menos de uma hora após a conversa de Saori com os Cavaleiros de Ouro, os quinze escolhidos para as missões encontravam-se no aeroporto, cada qual vestido como pessoas comuns do povo, enquanto esperavam por embarcar em seus respectivos vôos, ansiosos, eufóricos, alguns contrariados, porém, todos cheios de expectativas para aquela viagem que mudaria de vez tudo o que eles conheceram até então.

Continua.

-X_X_X_X_X-

N/A: Ufa! _' Até que enfim saiu! XD

Bom, gente, lá vai a lista com dos cavaleiros ou amazonas que ficarão incumbidos de cada um de seus personagens. Agora, sim, decentemente.

Seiya de Pégaso

Ikki de Fênix

Shiryu de Dragão

Hyoga de Cisne

Jabu de Unicórnio

Nachi de Lobo

Geki de Urso

Ichi de Hidra

Ban de Leão Menor

Tony de Lira

Marin de Águia

Shina de Ophiuchus (Sim, Shina não é a Amazona de Cobra na verdade. Eu não mudaria nada, mas... Bom, tudo há seu tempo, como diria Saori ;) )

June de Camaleão

Aliya de Grou

Bom, repito novamente as instruções de antes e acrescento mais uma pergunta, desculpem a folga:

Relação com ele/ela: cite dois.

Primeiras impressões?

E eu termino por aqui (Finalmente! \o/)! =D

Bom, creio que o próximo capítulo sairá mais rápido que esse.

Espero que tenham gostado! Agradeço a paciência!

Tenham uma ótima semana!

Abraços,

Tenie.

11


	3. Capítulo 2

**Sacrifício para Osíris**

**De Tenie F. Shiro**

**N/A:** Olá a todos! Primeiramente, mil perdões pela demora! Eu passei por tempos turbulentos e até me esqueci do ! Mas, agora que estou de volta, prometo atualizar o quanto antes!

Certo, vamos do começo: Acho que todos sabem que escolhi todas as 15 fichas, o que me parece bem incomum, mas logo vocês vão ver que eu realmente gosto de trabalhar com muitos personagens e que também não gosto de desperdiçar nada. Gostei de todos os personagens e é rara a oportunidade de trabalhar com personalidades tão variadas, pode não parecer, mas estou animada! =D

Enfim, vamos ao que interessa: Serão 3 personagens por capítulo, ou seja, 5 capítulos no total. A escolha dos personagens é aleatória (depois de quebrar muito a cabeça, decidi que assim seria melhor).

Novamente desculpem a ausência e a demora. Espero compensá-los com os capítulos que estão por vir.

Ah, sim! Antes que eu me esqueça: Como a história se passa em 1990, eu vou acabar tendo de adaptar algumas roupas e informações para a época. Espero que não se importem.

(Obs.: Mary, você aporrinhou... Digo, você pediu, eu atendi. Tony vai aparecer nesse capítulo, mas só se ele parar de ficar perdendo as coisas por aí XD)

Desejo a todos uma boa leitura e espero reviews com suas opiniões!

Obrigada por tudo,

Tenie.

**X_X_X_X_X_X**

**Capítulo II – 15 missões impossíveis, parte I**

A neve dificultava tudo. Os vôos (N/A: Estou ignorando completamente as novas regras ortográficas na fanfic) não sairiam enquanto a tempestade não amenizasse, os pobres cavaleiros mal conseguiram chegar ao aeroporto! Não havia ninguém nas ruas.

-Raios! – resmungou June, quase dormindo em uma das cadeiras enfileiradas no grande saguão – Justo hoje? Não podia ter tido essa nevasca semana passada, não?

-Pense pelo lado bom – comentou Shun, com suavidade, sem tirar os olhos da pasta sobre seu "alvo" – Temos tempo para estudá-los e nos prepararmos. A minha parece que não irá ceder somente com conversa.

-Sinto muito que justo você tenha de lutar. – ela colocou a mão sobre seu ombro delicadamente.

-Não importa – respondeu friamente, ainda sem olhar em sua direção – Não vou machucá-la muito, só o suficiente para conseguir trazê-la.

Camaleão se calou e recolheu a mão ao colo. Estar sob o domínio de Hades e ter de suportar as ofensas e acusações após isso, pareceram endurecer o coração de Andrômeda. Logo ele seria como todos os outros do Santuário: só um cavaleiro que esqueceu como era ser humano. Eles o estavam perdendo...

Suspirou pesadamente e pegou sua própria pasta, voltando toda a sua atenção para as informações contidas nela. Não queria mais pensar naquilo.

-Alguém se perdeu. – disse Tony, depois de longos minutos em silêncio, com tom indiferente.

-Como é? – Marin ergueu os olhos dos arquivos que examinava e fitou o rapaz.

-Estamos em quatorze, quando deveríamos estar em quinze.

-Ora, mas como? – Águia contou em voz baixa – Doze e treze e... É, estamos mesmo com um a menos. Ichi não está aqui.

-Deve ter ido ao banheiro. Logo ele aparece. – comentou Lobo, sem dar atenção.

-Que seja, contanto que ele não perca o vôo. – Marin deu de ombros e voltou a ler.

Quatro horas se passaram e o céu era de um cinza leitoso e melancólico, a tempestada havia amainado. Ichi não aparecera.

-O Ichi morreu desidratado naquele banheiro – zombou Ikki, espreguiçando-se.

-E o pior é que eu não me lembro de ele ter vindo conosco. – comentou Hyoga, observando a neve, que agora caía suavemente – Alguém lembra?

Negativas por todo o lado.

-Não temos tempo para procurá-lo, creio que embarcaremos em breve, a nevasca melhorou consideravelmente. – disse Tony, ainda indiferente. – Eu vou reportar ao Santuário e... Iremos, suponho, não há o que fazer.

Quando o cavaleiro contou à Shion sobre o ocorrido, o Grande Mestre gritou e esperneou do outro lado da linha, mas, por fim, mandou que prosseguissem sem ele, outro seria mandado em seu lugar mais tarde.

Assim sendo, todos tomaram seus respectivos rumos algumas horas mais tarde, quando enfim a neve resolveu dar-lhes uma trégua.

...

Fênix fora enviado para a China em busca da jovem Evangeline Rhodes, aprendiz de Peixes. Ele realmente esperava que ela ainda estivesse lá, a jovem mudava muito.

-Andarilhos – suspirou de mau-humor. O prazo de uma semana já estava quase vencendo. – Pra que eles têm que se enfiar nesses lugares? E depois a velha múmia lemuriana buzinar no meu ouvido: "Você, Fênix, nunca cumpre as ordens! Você não tem jeito mesmo!" – resmungou, imitando Shion.

A jovem, nascida em Atenas em 2 de Março, contava agora quase 20 anos. O rapaz se pegou pensando se ela estaria muito diferente da época em que a fotografia do arquivo fora tirada: Uma menina de rosto bonito, fino e sem marcas sobre a pele pálida. Possuía lábios cheios e vermelhos, o nariz pequeno e delicado, olhos de um azul brilhante, quase prateado, imprimindo um ar felino a seu rosto de boneca de porcelana.

Seus cabelos brilhosos e loiros batiam nos ombros, a raiz lisa e as pontas cacheadas; uma franja pequena e reta, acima das sobrancelhas, acentuava mais o ar de boneca. Agora ela deveria estar diferente, provavelmente o rosto estaria mais amadurecido, com menos traços infantis.

Os arquivos assinalavam que ela geralmente era doce, porém, podia ser bastante teimosa e impulsiva, além de igualmente orgulhosa. Ikki não quis admitir, mas identificou-se "levemente" com a última parte.

O caminho para o templo budista onde a pisciana se encontrava era acidentado e, com toda aquela neve tornava-se ainda pior, mas nada que fosse capaz de cansar um cavaleiro como Fênix que, assim como Evangeline, também já viajara muito.

Estacou ao sentir um cosmos novo vindo em sua direção rapidamente. Não tinha exatamente um lugar onde pudesse se esconder, por outro lado, ficar ali e esperá-la... Não, Ikki, Atena disse para tentarmos ao máximo evitar lutas, pensou o cavaleiro.

Entretanto, todos sabiam que conversar e persuadir não eram tarefas nas quais ele se saía muito bem. Ele era muito melhor em espancar e coagir.

-Bom, Saori disse pra não lutarmos, não disse nada sobre... – ele sorriu, quase maldoso.

...

Evangeline realmente não era a mesma menina de anos atrás. Seu rosto havia perdido os traços infantis, apesar de ainda ter o mesmo aspecto de boneca que sempre teve. Era uma moça alta e curvilínea. Possuía a cintura fina, os seios fartos. Pernas longas e quadris largos. Mas, existiam coisas que não haviam mudado: ela ainda gostava de explorar e fuçar em tudo, como fazia nas tardes de descanso no Santuário, quando, ainda menina, subia nas montanhas e pulava de penhascos para cair no mar, mantendo o espírito livre, curioso e travesso.

Vinha falando sozinha pelo caminho:

-Posso ir pra Hong Kong e de lá pra... Eu podia ir pra Coréia talvez. – Qualquer lugar, menos a Grécia, pensou. Era triste não poder voltar para casa, mas, se Atena era capaz de assistir a seus fiéis cavaleiros se matarem sem nada fazer, que destino daria àqueles que a traíram, se caíssem em suas mãos? Certamente ela não deixaria barato.

Ela não sabia se a deusa ainda não os tinha procurado ou se ela somente teve a sorte de não ser encontrada. Pensava naquilo todo o tempo, pensava em destinos horríveis que se misturavam e manchavam as memórias tão felizes que guardara daquele Santuário.

Apertou contra o corpo o casaco grosso que usava sobre a blusa azul-marinho, como se a temperatura tivesse caído drasticamente. Continuou a caminhar, calada, tomada pela raiva que sentia por aqueles Cavaleiros de Bronze insolentes que ousaram, um dia, se levantar contra os mestres que ela tanto amava e admirava. Eles eram a escória da hierarquia e mesmo assim... Eles esmagaram aqueles que ela um dia amou tanto. Eles destruíram tudo...

Parou, assustada, ao ouvir uma voz que parecia vir de algum lugar, distante e fraca. Receosa, olhou ao redor e seus orbes azuis miraram uma silhueta que se erguia mais à frente, em seu caminho. Fosse quem fosse, já a vira e a encarava, a jovem sentia o olhar sobre si.

Aproximou-se, em posição defensiva, pronta para atacar ao menor movimento. Porém, ao conseguir enfim enxergar quem era, estacou. Um homem nórdico, com uma cascata de cachos dourados caindo pelas costas e no belo rosto andrógino.

Pensou, por um momento, que estava prestes a despencar de uma altura inimaginável, pois não sentia mais o chão sob seus pés e sua cabeça girava. Era impossível! Simplesmente impossível que Afrodite estivesse vivo!

-Eva? – era aquela a voz suave da qual ela sentia tanta falta?

-Me... Mestre?

-E quem mais poderia ser? – ele abriu um sorriso quase desdenhoso, como se a chamasse de bobinha, aproximando-se alguns passos.

-Isso não... Não é. Não pode! – ela balançou ferozmente a cabeça. Tentava detectar algum cosmos diferente por trás daquilo, mas não conseguia sentir nada, o que era muito estranho. – Não pode ser verdade!

-Evangeline, _sou eu_. – os dedos gélidos tocaram sua face e a jovem fez menção de afastá-los com um tapa, mas deteve a mão no meio do caminho. – Eva, preciso que você volte comigo e que não tenha medo.

-Não vou voltar! Atena não liga pra vocês, não liga pra nenhum de nós! Como pode amar tanto alguém que sequer...

Ela virou-se, abandonando a leve ilusão inconstante na qual era mantida pelo golpe "Fantasma da Fênix" (N/A: Estou partindo do pressuposto de que o golpe tem variações e pode tanto criar uma ilusão que mate o adversário como mantê-lo em uma ilusão pequena e inconstante a fim de enfraquecê-lo o suficiente para ser apenas capturado). Ele estava atrás dela o tempo todo, sempre esteve. Virou-se num rompante, encarando o rosto desdenhoso de Fênix.

Entretanto, sua cabeça girava e doía, e Evangeline parecia ter perdido a noção de profundidade. Errou um soco, errou um chute.

-Droga! O que você fez comigo? – murmurou, mais para si do que para o outro. Como ela odiava aqueles Cavaleiros de Bronze!

Não houve resposta para a pergunta da jovem. Ikki acertou-a em cheio na nuca e ela perdeu a consciência.

O cavaleiro sabia que tinha desobedecido à Atena, mas, ela não precisava saber... Certo?

...

Tony demorou um dia a mais que o previsto para chegar à Sicília, pois as estradas que ligavam Roma à cidade estavam atulhadas de neve, extremamente escorregadias, e os muitos acidentes que ocorriam naquela época dificultavam o trânsito dos automóveis, que tinham de ser locomover mais lentamente.

Estava recostado confortavelmente em sua poltrona do ônibus, com a bagagem na poltrona ao lado, como que um aviso para que ninguém sentasse perto dele. Ora o rapaz lia a ficha em seu colo, ora olhava o vidro embaçado do veículo. Lia novamente as mesmas informações, maquinando a melhor estratégia.

Monise Mason, nascida em São Paulo e mandada para o Santuário com cerca de 8 anos. Era impulsiva, orgulhosa e irônica, além de ser do tipo que amava provocar. O arquivo ainda acrescentava que a jovem tinha grande capacidade de liderança e inabalável senso de justiça. A princípio agia de maneira consideravelmente fria, apesar de ser uma pessoa muito bem-humorada e amiga, o tipo de pessoa que costumava dar bons conselhos, mesmo que ela própria não os seguisse.

Tony não gostou nada de saber que ela era, além de tudo, explosiva e inclinada à insubordinação, pois o próprio era muito regrado – geralmente muito regrado, pois naquele momento pensava seriamente em desobedecer a Atena e já chegar chutando o pau da barraca.

-Excusa... – chamou uma voz suave.

O cavaleiro de Lira voltou seu rosto para a italiana rechonchuda que, ao que parecia, estava querendo sentar no banco a seu lado. Em um primeiro momento, sua vontade foi dizer um "Não" bem redondo.

"Com uma bunda desse tamanho, ela vai acabar sentando em cima de mim também!" – pensou, com maldade.

Depois, reconsiderou, tirando sua bagagem e deixando que a mulher sentasse.

Era noite quando chegou à cidade, com o nariz enfiado nas páginas cobertas de informações. Não havia o endereço de onde a jovem vivia, mas, sim, o dos lugares onde ela trabalhava: uma academia onde ela ensinava diversos estilos de luta e uma rede de danceterias da qual ela era promoter. Lira realmente admirava a eficiência do Santuário.

"Penso se eles foram tolos o suficiente para crer que podiam fugir dos braços do Santuário" – pensou com típica arrogância, seguindo adiante na estação. Orgulhava-se da eficiência dos seus e, em momentos como esse, sentia a determinação queimar em seu ser. Ele seria o melhor, falou para si mesmo.

Parou em um albergue que havia próximo, hospedando-se ali. Já era tarde quando ele saiu em busca da moça, trajando um grosso casaco cinza sobre a regata branca, e densas luvas de lã azul-marinho nas mãos. O cavaleiro sabia que aquilo poderia se tornar uma longa jornada, eram muitos lugares para ir, mas... Telefone existia para que, afinal? Bastava aparecer em um e, com sorte, alguém saberia para qual estabelecimento ligar. Decidiu-se primeiro pela academia, onde ela parecia ter começado.

Seu rosto estava corado pelo frio quando chegou a seu destino. Tony não parou para observar direito a recepção – estava mais preocupado em sentir o calor dali. Aproximou-se do balcão, a moça atrás do mesmo ergueu o rosto para o jovem.

-Excuse me...

-Ah, não – resmungou em italiano. Fez sinal para que ele aguardasse um minuto e adentrou o estabelecimento correndo aos berros – EI! Alguém viu o Step (N/A: Qualquer semelhança com "Três metros acima do céu" é proposital)? Alguém viu?

O moço ficou esperando, olhando para tudo com atenção. Riu baixinho, sentia-se num daqueles filmes sobre boxe, ali era muito parecido com uma academia dos longas-metragens norte-americanos!

A garota voltou acompanhada de um rapaz musculoso, cujos cabelos negros haviam sido cortados muito curtos. Tony encarou-o com a costumeira altivez e antipatia, recebendo o mesmo olhar de volta.

-Quem é você e o que _você_ quer? – perguntou o italiano, com um inglês impecável.

-Sou Tony Lira e quero falar com Monise Mason. Ela se encontra? – rebateu o cavaleiro, na mesma língua.

-Não, ela não está aqui. _O que você quer com ela? _– questionou novamente, estreitando os olhos muito azuis.

-É sigiloso. – Mas ele queria mesmo era responder um mal-criado "O que você tem a ver com isso?". – Ela está ou não?

-O que ele disse, Step? – perguntou a jovenzinha, em italiano. Ela parecia verdadeiramente preocupada, afinal, quando ele estreitava os olhos daquela forma, significava que teria briga.

-Já vou descobrir, Pallina. Já vou descobrir. – respondeu para ela. Voltou-se para Tony e tornou a falar inglês – Se você não me falar o que quer, eu não vou te dizer nada.

Pelo semblante do português – semblante este que ela já vira muitas vezes em outros rostos – Pallina entendeu: Ia ter briga!

...

A um canto da danceteria, longe daqueles que dançavam e comemoravam algo, encontrada vez por pelas luzes coloridas que se moviam freneticamente sobre as pessoas e sobre as paredes, Monise Mason observava, reticente.

Era uma moça alta, de pele bem clarinha e quase sem pintas. Possuía a cintura fina, as pernas grossas das panturrilhas às cochas, o busto e o quadril médios. Seus cabelos, muito lisos e repicados, desciam até o quadril e eram muito negros, de um tom quase azulado, ornando com seus olhos azuis bem delineados. Seu rosto era delicado, com lábios róseos e bem-desenhados, e um nariz fino e suave, a testa escondida atrás de uma franja cortada rente às sobrancelhas.

Ainda tinha 21 anos. Nascera em 25 de Setembro, sob o signo de Libra. Seus pais eram italianos, mas a criaram no Brasil, até seus oito anos, quando eles foram mortos por assaltantes. Não fora fácil os tempos de orfanato, ela era uma criança hiper-ativa e com certeza havia dado muito trabalho.

Os tempos no Santuário tinham sido maravilhosos, não fossem as regras completamente inflexíveis. Ela não nascera para ficar em um único lugar e se curvar a normas tão recalcadas! Nascera para o mundo e fugira justamente quando soube que deveria ficar e se dedicar eternamente ao Santuário.

Entretanto, naquele exato instante, enquanto via se tudo estava correndo bem em mais um evento que ela organizava, pensava neles. Em seu mestre, Dohko, e nos outros cavaleiros, nos servos e nas ruínas... Sua família, sua casa.

A verdade era que desde que sua melhor amiga morrera, junto da filhinha de 4 anos, ela não era mais a mesma. Estava sozinha, apesar de tudo o que o pessoal da academia representava para ela, não era a mesma coisa, por mais amáveis e acolhedores que fossem... As coisas não pareciam fazer mais sentido e Monise pensou em voltar.

-Eles nunca me aceitariam de volta... E, afinal, todos estão mortos. – murmurou para si, cruzando os braços.

Um rapaz se aproxima e sussurra-lhe, em tom urgente, que tem uma ligação para ela no escritório. A jovem chega ao cômodo o mais rápido possível, levando o fone ao rosto:

-Alô?

-_Monise!_ – ganiu uma voz fininha do outro lado – Socorro!

-Pallina? Que houve?

-Ah, Monise, ainda bem que me atendeu! Não sei pra quantos lugares eu já liguei! Está um inferno na academia! Digo, fora da academia, aqui em frente... Apareceu um cara... Tony, acho... – balbuciava nervosa – Ele apareceu falando inglês e eu chamei o Stefano para falar com ele e ele era um cara muito arrogante e... E você sabe como ele é...

-Acalme-se! Você tem que me contar direito essa história, Pallina! O que o Step fez ao rapaz?

-Esse é o problema! – ela pareceu estar soluçando – Eles estão se destruindo lá fora, Monise! Você _tem_ que vir pra cá e dar um jeito nisso! Eu acho que aquele cara pode matar o Step!

A libriana não pensou duas vezes e saiu correndo para as ruas alvas de Sicília, correndo a toda sem dar explicações a ninguém.

Quando chegou à rua, encontrou os dois rolando no asfalto – mais precisamente, o italiano embaixo do cavaleiro, apanhando. De dentro da academia vinha o som de discussão, aparentemente um embate entre aqueles que queriam brigar e o pessoal do "Deixa disso", com os gritos de "Não abro porcaria de porta nenhuma!" de Pallina se destacavam na confusão.

A libriana não pensou duas vezes e empurrou Tony para longe do outro rapaz, que estava visivelmente em desvantagem. Não usou sequer um terço da força que tinha e que utilizava como Amazona.

-O que você quer? – disparou ela, o semblante fechado, colocando-se entre os dois, em posição defensiva.

-Você é Monise Mason, não é? – o português limpou o filete de sangue que escorria do canto de sua boca com aquele típico ar de arrogância. Não esperou resposta e continuou falando – Venho em nome do Santuário e preciso falar com você.

-Não me parece que _você_ saiba o que é isso – ironizou, depois de hesitar por um momento – Geralmente animais selvagens não falam, só grunhem.

-Deixa eu quebrar a cara desse... – sibilou Stefano, erguendo-se do chão.

-Você não vai quebrar a cara de ninguém, Step. Você _vai_ pra um hospital. – falou com firmeza, encarando-o por cima dos ombros, atenta aos movimentos de Tony. – Esse assunto é meu e eu não quero ninguém metido nisso, entendeu bem?

O cavaleiro de Lira observava com desdém. Não precisava de hospital, ele não batera tanto nele assim, só o suficiente para ensiná-lo a não desafiar um desconhecido. Por outro lado, pensou com seus botões, sua garra era quase admirável e, se não passasse de um pobre mortal, poderia até ter se tornado um cavaleiro.

-Você – chamou a jovem, com frieza – Venha comigo. Mande Pallina abrir a porta daqui a cinco minutos, Step.

Ela não esperou resposta, apenas seguiu rumo ao fim da rua, ultrapassando o cavaleiro com passadas largas e rápidas. Lira apressou o passo e alcançou-a.

Por algum motivo não falaram até deixarem para trás todo aquele problema que poderia ter sido evitado.

-Você não acha pouco nobre um _cavaleiro_ bater em um humano?

-Olha quem fala! _Você desertou!_ – falou, sem dó nem piedade, parecendo ainda mais arrogante e desagradável.

Um virou para o outro, ambos irritados. Monise respirou fundo e tentou manter a calma. Sua voz era controlada quando começou a falar:

-O que vocês querem de mim?

-Atena quer que você volte para o Santuário e retome seu treinamento. – respondeu, direto.

Aquela resposta era tudo o que Monise desejara desde que sua melhor amiga morrera, mas era tudo o que ela não esperava.

-Vo... Voltar?

-Exatamente. Sem penas, sem rancores, simplesmente volte. – respondeu suavemente.

-E por que Atena desejaria isso? Você mesmo disse que eu desertei...

-Atena entende que vocês eram jovens, confusos, e vocês viveram sob a pressão de um período tempestuoso do Santuário. Vocês merecem uma segunda chance – Obviamente, Tony não concordava com aquilo, mas, não deixou transparecer.

Não parecia incomodar a nenhum dos dois o fato de ter começado a nevar. A verdade era que a libriana até havia se esquecido que estava usando um vestido justo, acima dos joelhos, e que sua meia-calça negra – que parecia estar ali somente como acessório, porque parecia não esquentar mais suas pernas – estava encharcada até a metade das panturrilhas.

-O que você me diz?

-Eu... Preciso pensar – murmurou, imersa em pensamentos.

-Escute, ou me responde até amanhã ou vai ficar por aqui. – respondeu, impaciente. Claro que, na verdade, ele queria dizer que ou ela ia por bem, ou ia por mal.

Ela pensou em rebater o comentário, mas, resolveu esquecer aquilo. Tomada pela impulsividade, respondeu:

-Está bem, eu vou voltar.

-Certo. – ele abriu um sorrisinho arrogante e extremamente charmoso – Vou te passar o endereço do albergue onde estou e amanhã bem cedo, vamos embora. Esteja pronta.

-Não posso sumir assim, de uma hora pra outra! Eu tenho uma vida aqui! – respondeu, irritada com aquela altivez toda.

-Em quanto tempo pode arranjar isso? Não posso te dar mais do que dois dias.

-Três.

Ele bufou e praguejou, mas acabou aceitando.

-Encontre-me amanhã, existem assuntos que precisamos acertar. E nem pense em fugir – ameaçou, por fim, quando já estava indo embora – Porque eu vou encontrar você.

-Que seja. – rebateu, virando-lhe as costas e seguindo a direção oposta.

Suspirou, a mente tomada pelas lembranças do Santuário que fora sua casa por tanto tempo. Parecia que fazia séculos, mas, enfim, ela voltaria...

...

Seiya atravessava as ruas de Nuuk, Groenlândia, calmamente, apesar de seu prazo já quase estar vencido. Entretanto, não estava ligando para aquilo, afinal, era muito bom estar de volta depois de tanto tempo naquele estado vegetativo.

Não tinha pressa de achar a jovem Jéssica Cornwell, jovem de quase 19 anos que, um dia, fora aprendiz de Virgem.

O cavaleiro olhou mais uma vez para um retrato anexado ao arquivo da misteriosa amazona nascida em Qaanaaq, também na Groenlândia. Era uma foto antiga já, talvez tirada há mais quatro anos. A um canto, lia-se, grafado em tinta azul, o primeiro nome da moça.

Uma menina de longas madeixas prateadas que desciam pelas costas, impecavelmente lisas, a franja reta que encobria as sobrancelhas, acima dos orbes vermelhos e brilhantes. Um levíssimo sorriso na boca pequena, carnuda e rósea, em contraste com a pele muito branca da garota Albina. A franja estava fora do lugar, deixando entrever parte de seu sinal de nascença, uma cruz vermelha bem no meio de sua testa. Mas, apesar do sorriso, tinha um ar de tristeza que se misturava a um mistério que parecia rondar-lhe.

Porém, havia algo que intrigava Pégaso quanto à personalidade da antiga aprendiz de Virgem: havia duas fotos, dois perfis completamente diferentes traçados no mesmo arquivo.

Encarou a outra imagem, trêmula, tirada de longe e um tanto difícil de visualizar: Era o mesmo rosto de Jéssica emoldurado por longos cabelos negros impecavelmente lisos que desciam até o fim das costas, a tez mais acinzentada, um tom quase doente. Os olhos eram uma incógnita, mas ele podia jurar que pareciam estar em contraste, com as íris brancas e todo o resto ao redor, preto. Abaixo, escrito em tinta azul gasta, lia-se: Cornélia.

Por um momento, o rapaz estremeceu, não somente por aquela fotografia, mas também por pensar na possibilidade de o Santuário monitorá-los e observá-los tanto quanto alguns diziam. Era uma sensação terrível, mesmo para ele, um Cavaleiro de Atena, a de nunca estar seguro, nunca estar sozinho.

Na ficha, diziam que a menina Cornwell era muito tímida e pouco falava. Era extremamente calma, educada e inteligente. Mas, havia uma observação: "Distúrbio Bipolar. Quando nesse estado, imagina ser Cornélia e se torna extremamente violenta, arrogante e impaciente.".

Entretanto, Seiya soube logo de cara que aquilo não podia ser verdade. Uma pessoa bipolar, quando sob a influência de outra personalidade, podia vestir-se com outras roupas, falar de outra maneira, agir como nunca agiria, mas nunca ter uma mudança tão radical de fenótipo. Nunca! E aqueles olhos? Ele sabia que alguém naquela história estava escondendo informações importantes, só não sabia se era o Santuário ou o próprio Shaka – esse conhecia a verdade, com certeza!

Folheou distraidamente o documento, passando os olhos pelas informações que já conhecia. Deteve-se somente no endereço anotado à mão na última página, aonde só chegou algum tempo mais tarde.

Era o escritório de uma pequena editora, um lugar muito organizado e aparentemente rígido. Quando o cavaleiro parou à mesa da recepção, a mulher sentada atrás da mesma ergueu os olhos dos papéis que analisava com extrema atenção, desistindo de pegar o telefone e fechando a agenda com um baque suave.

-Em que posso ajudá-lo? – questionou com suavidade, apesar da impessoalidade. Ela percebeu na hora que o rapaz não entendera e repetiu o que dissera, dessa vez, em inglês – Em posso ajudá-lo?

-Procuro por Jéssica Cornwell, soube que ela trabalha aqui como tradutora. – ele arriscou, em inglês. Na realidade, não era nenhum poliglota, nem era muito bom com outros idiomas.

-E o que o senhor deseja tratar com ela? – a mulher estreitou os olhos muito azuis.

-Assunto de família, sou apenas um funcionário também, não posso comentar com mais ninguém além dela. – rebateu, em tom sério.

Ela nada disse por um minuto, analisando a situação, depois, simplesmente assentiu.

-Ela deve chegar logo para pegar as próximas matérias que precisam ser traduzidas. Se o senhor preferir esperar. – ela meneou a cabeça na direção dos sofás negros da pequena sala de espera.

-Obrigado. Vou esperar.

Foram minutos de silêncio, quebrados apenas pelo som do telefone tocando e das conversas ininteligíveis da secretária com quem fosse do outro lado da linha, até que Jéssica, inconfundível, apesar de mais adulta, irrompeu pela porta, trajando calças jeans escura por baixo do sobretudo negro, muito largo e comprido, o pescoço envolto em um cachecol vermelho-escuro. Passou por Seiya, cujo cosmos estava disfarçado, e foi direto para o balcão, onde apoiou as mãos, inclinando-se para frente:

-Bom dia, Mortensen. – saudou, gentilmente, em groenlandês (N/A: Sim, isso existe. Eu também não acreditei, mas existe) – Vim buscar os artigos.

-Bom dia, Cornwell. – a mulher lançou-lhe um olhar quase preocupado – Tem um rapaz procurando por você, um jovem estranho, com certeza não é daqui. Está aí, na sala de espera.

-Um jovem? – ela franziu levemente o cenho e ia virar-se para olhar, mas a mulher impediu-a na mesma hora.

-Não olhe, ele vai saber que estamos falando dele!

-Mas, ele não fala nossa língua?

-Chegou aqui falando inglês, disse que era assunto de família, que ele era só um funcionário e não podia me dizer do que se tratava, que era só com você, Cornwell (N/A: Vale ressaltar que na maioria dos países, colegas de trabalho geralmente se tratam pelo sobrenome). Eu achei que era um sujeitinho muito estranho, até pensei em chamar a polícia, mas... Não sei, assunto seu. Quer que eu chame a polícia?

Jéssica virou-se devagar para olhar o cavaleiro sentado no canto do sofá da sala de espera da pequena editora. Pegou-o olhando em sua direção, e surpreendeu-se com o sorriso aberto e extremamente amigável que ele lhe dirigia, muito típico do próprio. Ela corou violentamente, não esperava uma reação daquelas de alguém do Santuário.

-Obrigada, Mortensen, mas não precisa. Eu vou lá falar com ele. – ela ficou em silêncio por um minuto – Já quer que eu leve os artigos?

A mulher entregou-lhe uma pasta escura, lacrada. A jovem agradeceu novamente e deu-lhe as costas, colocando os artigos na bolsa com cuidado.

Seiya observou a aprendiz de Virgem se aproximar, e ergueu-se para cumprimentá-la:

-Senhorita Cornwell, eu sou Seiya, e... – ele hesitou por um momento. E se ela resolvesse atacá-lo? Não que estivesse com medo, mas se pudesse evitar, seria muito melhor.

-Você... – começou, em grego – Você é do... Do Santuário, n... Não? – gaguejou, o rosto muito vermelho. Era uma jovem muito tímida, ficava bastante nervosa quando tinha de se apresentar a alguém.

-S-Sim, mas, eu não quero brigar! – apressou-se em dizer. – Se pudermos conversar, eu...

-Claro. Mas... Não prefere conversar em outro lugar? Não creio que seja um assunto para ser tratado aqui. – ela acabara de reparar em Mortensen, que olhava feio para o escândalo que Pégaso estava fazendo, mesmo sem perceber.

-Certo, certo. Vamos?

Eles saíram para as ruas brancas de Nuuk, o vento gélido fustigando seus rostos. Andaram rapidamente e em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que ela perguntou, sem encará-lo:

-Estou muito encrencada?

-Não, de maneira nenhuma. Atena deseja dar a vocês uma nova chance.

-"Vocês"? Estão todos perdoados? – questionou, em tom baixo e encabulado.

-Estão. Saori disse que entende que tenham desejado fugir naquela época, foi uma época tenebrosa no Santuário.

Jéssica encarou-o, reticente, desviando o rosto logo em seguida. Apontou um café discreto ao final de alguma rua, não muito longe do escritório de onde saíram.

Sentaram-se a uma mesa no fundo do local, mais escondida. Depois de pedirem algo, a jovem começou, o receio perfeitamente camuflado sob o semblante sereno:

-O que houve durante esse tempo que estive longe?

Uma risada maníaca e uma voz assustadora reboou nos porões de sua mente, uma voz que há algum tempo a mocinha não ouvia:

"-Pergunte a ele o que querem de você. Coisa boa não pode ser, aposto que é uma bela pena de morte. Não deixe que ele a pegue, eu preciso desse corpo tanto quanto você.".

Mandou Cornélia calar a boca e, fechando as mãos em punho, fixou Seiya enquanto ele falava sobre o fim da Batalha das Doze Casas, o enfrentamento com os Guerreiros-Deuses (N/A: Resolvi considerar esse evento porque... Bom, foi por ele que comecei a assistir Saint Seiya, tem valor sentimental XD), Poseidon, Hades. Obviamente, ele não disse nada sobre ter acabado de sair de um estado vegetativo.

Ela não percebeu, mas estava com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Ele possuía uma animação quase infantil e um riso sincero o suficiente para fazê-la esquecer de Cornélia.

-Se não fossem os Cavaleiros de Ouro, eu não sei o que seria da gente! – falou, orgulhoso de ter conhecido aqueles valorosos guerreiros.

-Então, estão todos mortos agora? – perguntou, pigarreando para disfarçar o nó que estava em sua garganta.

-Estavam, mas algo aconteceu e Atena os trouxe de volta! – Seiya realmente lhe lembrou uma criança naquele momento.

Desconfiou que talvez ela própria pudesse agir como uma, tamanha a alegria de saber que seu mestre estava vivo, que todos eles estavam!

"-Se eu fosse você, bobinha, não ficava tão feliz. Pergunte qual o preço que vai ter de pagar pra voltar." – a voz de Cornélia tomou sua mente toda. Estava atacando, pensou, encarando as pontas dos dedos, cuja epiderme mudava lentamente de cor.

-Dê-me um minuto, está bem? – murmurou, o semblante tenso.

Não esperou o cavaleiro responder e enfiou-se no pequeno banheiro. Encarou o reflexo no espelho e lá estava ela, com seus cabelos negros e sua pele acinzentada.

-Vá embora, Cornélia – sussurrou num tom que não deixava descobrir qual emoção havia por trás.

"-Uh. Você não vai voltar. Eles vão _matar_ você e, como eu já te disse, eu _preciso_ desse corpo mais até do que você própria." – respondeu o reflexo, com pouco caso.

-Eu não disse que ia.

"-Mas pensou. Eu te conheço, Jéssica. Acha que sou idiota?".

-Não, acho que é o demônio. – falou, rindo sem humor algum.

"-Não ache, tenha certeza.".

E Cornélia podia se achar muito esperta, tomando conta de seu corpo aos poucos e baixando a guarda, aproximando-se aos poucos sem saber o que Jéssica pensava, pois há muito Shaka lhe ensinara a fechar sua mente inclusive para seu próprio demônio. Estava a meio caminho de tomar conta de seu corpo quando, com um grito mudo, a aprendiz de Virgem empurrou-a novamente para o fundo de sua mente.

Ela encarou sua própria imagem refletida, o rosto pálido banhado de suor sob as madeixas platinadas.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Seiya assim que a mesma se sentou.

-Sim, está tudo bem. O que dizia?

-Atena gostaria de vê-los novamente, pedir que voltem e retomem seu treinamento de onde pararam.

-Não será fácil, suponho – murmurou, encarando-o – Quando saí, tinha certeza de que nunca mais poderia voltar, como muitos também devem ter pensado. Aposto que há outros de olho na Armadura de Virgem.

-Mas, poxa! Você é uma Aprendiz de Ouro! Venceria qualquer um com uma mão nas costas!

Ela sorriu e agradeceu em voz baixa. Era um bobo, o rapaz, mas transmitia uma paz e uma confiança tremendas!

-Por que devo voltar?

-Não deve. Volte se desejar – mentiu ele, totalmente confiante. – Mas, acho que Shaka gostaria de vê-la e... É uma chance única, não acha?

-E eu preciso ficar por lá... Caso eu volte? – titubeou.

-Não acho que precise. É uma escolha sua, entende?

-Entendo.

Ela respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar, ainda ouvindo um fio de voz de seu próprio demônio, presa nos porões de sua mente.

...

Continua

N/A: Desculpem o mau jeito, fiquei um bom tempo sem escrever. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e qualquer dúvida, sugestão ou toque, me mandem uma MP e vamos acertar isso!

Obrigada pela atenção! Ótimo fim de semana para todos!

Abraços,

Tenie F. Shiro.

11


End file.
